


Mergers & Acquisitions

by Accal1a



Series: Membership [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Exhibitionism, Gags, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Sex Magic, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, Switching, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec changes the alcove into a familiar room, and Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane have a meeting.





	Mergers & Acquisitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/gifts), [Janusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/gifts).



> I don't even know what this is, but I think I love it.
> 
> Written from prompts by [Janusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa) (Alec's Office) and [alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/) (Wall sex).

“I've got an idea.” Alec said, pulling Magnus over towards one of the alcoves. 

Alec looked mischievous and Magnus wondered what he had planned. They'd decided to play on their own that evening and Alec had clearly made a decision as to what he wanted. Magnus did suggest things that they could do at the club, but he did realise that he was older and had more experience, so he was still wary every time he did. He wasn't sure why, because over the last few months, Alec had met his ideas with excitement and arousal. He just didn't want to hurt Alec in any way, so when Alec took charge like this, picking the alcove's theme himself, it never ceased to make him happy.

When they crossed the threshold with Alec leading, Magnus couldn't help but laugh.

"You've always wanted to have sex in your office?"

Alec smiled bashfully, a beautiful blush forming on his cheeks. "Um...yes? I don't know it just seemed like it would be really hot. I'm at work and someone might hear or...oh." Alec finished, realising that it must have been his love of exhibitionism that had made him think like that in the past. It only just dawned on him that was the case, and he felt stupid for not working it out before now. 

"You _wanted_ someone to walk in. You _wanted_ someone to  hear." Magnus said, pushing Alec backwards and kissing him slowly.

When Alec's back connected with the oak panelled wall of his 'office', he moaned into the increasingly passionate kiss. When Magnus ran his hands around Alec's waist and pulled him in, he could barely think straight. The way Magnus' body was pressed into him, his hips rolling into his own, created a glorious friction.

"You just wanted this. How long have you wanted this? Since you got the job? Before you got the job? What about when you were just a soldier? Did you imagine someone bending you over your desk and having their way with you?" Magnus said, pulling back and whispering in his partner's ear. "You know what, you can scream all you like here, people _want_ to hear it, people like it, people might stop and stare at us."

"God, Magnus." Alec whispered, his head hitting the wall as he threw it back in desire.

Magnus took the neck that was offered to him and sucked multiple hickeys down from his ear, through his sensitive deflect rune and into the collar of his shirt.

"Would it help if I called you, Mr. Lightwood?" Magnus said, practically purring into his partner's ear.

Alec just moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well. Thank you for agreeing to this meeting then, Mr. Lightwood. I'm sure it will be a very productive use of our time."  
  
“Magnus...”

“That is incredibly forward of you, Mr. Lightwood. We've just met, after all. Shouldn't you call me Mr. Bane? At least until we know each other better...”

Alec moaned, his head hitting the wall again. He couldn't believe that he'd come up with the idea of this meeting and Magnus had flipped it on his head and made it that much worse, that much _better_. Actually no, he could totally believe that. _This was going to be so good._

Magnus undid Alec's tie enough that he could start undoing the buttons on his shirt, rubbing his finger tips through the ever increasing gap.

“Now, I think it would be prudent for us to start this meeting by going through agenda items line,” Magnus kissed Alec at the piece of chest that had just appeared due to the opening of his shirt, “by,” he kissed further down, “line.”

Alec's brain was short-circuiting. They weren't doing anything that was new, some of the best sex they'd ever had had been against walls, and it was certainly tame compared to some of the things they'd done in this club...and he knew they were in the club, but the mahogany furnishings of his office were staring at him from all angles, tricking him into thinking that this was a clandestine meeting, and that was making his head spin. Magnus had barely touched him and he felt like he was going to explode. It was going to be an embarrassingly short meeting if he didn't calm down.

Alec took some deep and calming breaths when Magnus stopped kissing him and Magnus smirked at him, as if he knew _exactly_ how affected he was by the ministrations.

“So, Mr. Lightwood. What did you call this meeting for?” Magnus asked, pulling the shirt out from Alec's trousers, running his hands across his stomach and pulling him closer.

Alec thought he was imagining things when he started to hear the sounds of the Institute around him. Magnus was still prattling about meetings and business things and he could barely think straight from the ministrations of his soft hands running up and down his chest. When he schooled his neurons enough to look down at Magnus though, he could see that he hadn't been imagining it.

Magnus was twiddling a hand in the air, a faint blue smoke emanating from it and drifting towards the ceiling of the alcove.

Alec looked up and the room was almost entirely covered with it, the sounds of the Institute getting louder until Magnus finished with spell, the whole ceiling now covered with soft blue fog.

“Seriously?” Alec laughed.

“Why yes, Mr. Lightwood, these invoices are _very_ serious and need to be looked at with the utmost attention to detail. Don't you think?”

Alec was about to answer him when Magnus moved his mouth up to one of his nipples and licked straight across it and it ended in a yelp instead.

“I can see that excites you very much, Mr. Lightwood. I'm so pleased, because people don't seem to think that invoices deserve the proper care,” Magnus bit down softly on Alec's nipple then sucked it into his mouth, letting it go with an audible pop, “and attention.”

“Fuck, Magnus!”  
  
“Mr. Lightwood! Language!” Magnus said in mock solemnity, but smiling as he did so. “This is supposed to be a professional meeting.”

Alec looked Magnus directly in the eyes before he tried to remember how to speak. Magnus had now started to rub the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger and it was making his brain short-circuit.

“I apologise Mr. – ah – Mr. Bane. I'm just – ah – distracted right now.”

“Is that so?” Magnus asked, abandoning his attack on Alec's nipples in favour of licking a long line up the side of his neck, following the line of his Deflect rune. When he got to Alec's ear he whispered inside it, causing a shudder in his boyfriend. “What could you _possibly_ be distracted about?”

Alec could hear the sounds of the Institute around him, and although he knew that they weren't real, he could see the bar opposite him, he knew they were in the Club, it didn't stop his brain from shouting at him to be quiet, that they shouldn't be doing this, that this was  _wrong._ Which of course wasn't helping his arousal any. Magnus had done this on purpose and he hated that Magnus knew him so well, knew that he would love this so much.

“I think it's probably best that we strip this next part down to the bare essentials.” Magnus continue to whisper into Alec's ear, pulling his shirt over his shoulders and allowing Alec to shimmy out of it before he crowded back into his personal space again. He left the tie where it was, dangling down between Alec's perfectly sculpted pecs.

Alec thought it was patently unfair that he was half naked and Magnus was still wearing all of his clothes, so he started to reach for Magnus' buttons on his jacket.

“I think you jumped an agenda item there, Mr. Lightwood. We must make sure to do this in order, otherwise all decorum will be lost.”

Alec chuckled brokenly. This was so unfair. “I apologise,  _Mr. Bane_ .” Alec said sarcastically, enjoying the way that Magnus' eyes darkened at the moniker and knowing he was affecting him too.

Magnus dropped his act for a moment, cupping a hand around Alec's left cheek. “You okay?”

“God, Magnus. This is...” Alec seemed at a loss for words.

“But you're _okay_.”

“Oh, I'm more than okay. This is so good I...” Alec was cut off by Magnus crashing his lips into him, kissing him breathless. He was still being pushed into the wall and the hard surface at his back and the firm and warm body at his front was enough to make him lose it all on it's own.

Alec opened his mouth to reply, but then Magnus rolled his groin into his own and he felt just how affected Magnus was by the situation, so a soft groan fell from his lips instead.

“I see,” Magnus said with a twinkle in his eye, “well, I think the paperwork we need for this meeting is on your desk, so we'd better go and look at it.”

Alec was once more going to reply, until all thought left his head when Magnus took hold of his loosened tie and with a fluid grace turned. Alec's tie rested on Magnus' shoulder as he walked him over to the desk. Being led like that wasn't something they'd done before and Alec found that it was something he  _really_ liked. They'd have to talk about it later.

When they got to the desk, Magnus turned to check Alec was okay, only to have Alec push him back into the desk and kiss him with a feverish desire, both hands around his cheeks, his tongue plundering his mouth as if in search of buried treasure.

Magnus moaned appreciatively, pulling Alec in closer with his arms around his waist, but this wasn't what he had planned for this altercation. So, he pushed Alec away slightly, smiling at the disappointed noise Alec made. He got away from the desk and guided Alec so that he was facing the short edge of the deep mahogany desk in the office of the Head of the Institute.

“You should really look at this document here, Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus said, guiding Alec down with his hand between his shoulder blades.

Alec let himself be pushed down until he was bent fully over the desk, then Magnus flipped the interaction on it's head, slowly pulling his tie out from where it was resting between his chest and the desk below it, and making it glow slightly. When Alec tried to pull away from the table, he realised that Magnus had secured him down, with magic. He moaned, he was going to love this, he knew it.  
  
“So, as you can see Mr Lightwood, we have a lot to talk about.”

Alec struggled, trying to get closer to Magnus, trying to even touch him, but Magnus was just out of reach and he couldn't see him because of how he was secured to the desk. He could hear the movement of clothes behind him and hoped that meant he was about to finally get some relief from the teasing Magnus had started earlier, although he very much doubted it.

When the moment had stretched to breaking point, Alec finally felt Magnus' hands, start to caress a soft line around his waist and up his back, his fingertips too soft, their touch sparking off little jolts of desire across his body.

Magnus stroked Alec until he was faintly panting, attempting to push his hips backwards into him, bracing his hands on the edge of the desk to do so, but the tie gave him no quarter. Alec tried to periodically chivvying Magnus along with words, but to no avail.

“Now, now Mr. Lightwood. We wouldn't want to rush this. These invoices are very important and should be looked over with care.” Magnus said, reaching around to unbuckle Alec's belt.

“Magnus...”

“Honestly, you really have such trouble being formal don't you? It's _Mr. Bane_.” He replied, undoing the button and zip of Alec's pants.

“Very well, Mr. Bane. Don't you think we should be getting to the climax of our meeting?”

“Oh no, Mr. Lightwood. I think we're just getting started.”

Without further ado, Magnus pulled Alec's pants and underwear off, letting them pool around his ankles. When Alec attempted to step out of them, Magnus stopped him with a wave of his hand. Two more perfect silk scarves appeared out of thin air, tying themselves to Alec's ankles and pulling his legs so that they were secured to each leg of the desk. With his trousers still around his ankles and stretched wide, he couldn't move his legs at all, giving Magnus unfettered access.

A moan rose unbidden from Alec's throat. 

“That's better, Mr. Lightwood. Always best to make sure we get the best view as possible when dealing with these matters.”

Alec groaned, attempting to pull away from the desk but not getting any leverage whatsoever. Magnus had him well and truly where he wanted him, and he found he really couldn't be concerned about that at all.

“Now,” Magnus continued, “I've always preferred the 'hands on' approach myself, but I know you're more of a tactition. So I think it's better if we play to our strengths, don't you?”

Alec was about to say something when Magnus took the hands that he had braced against the desk and pulled them behind his back, crossing them. When he felt a silk tie wrap around his wrists he moaned again. _This was going to be so good._

Magnus opened Alec slowly, sliding fingers inside him at such a slow pace that his own gratification felt far too delayed, but he wanted this to be good for his partner, so he pushed that to the back of his mind.

“Raziel, fuck.” Alec said, when Magnus was three fingers deep and rubbing his prostate on alternate thrusts.

"Do you think you should be saying that with a statue of Raziel right there?" Magnus asked, gesturing with his free hand towards the statue that sat in one of the sconces in the office. Alec couldn't see his movement, but he did look over to where he knew the statue was anyway.

"God, shut  _ up _ , Magnus." Alec replied.

“I mean, I would hate for you to get in trouble with The Angel,” Magnus said with a smirk, “maybe I should help you out with that?”

Alec moaned, pushing himself back on Magnus' fingers, unashamed in his lust to get fucked. Magnus loved him like this, happy to take his pleasure, all other desires gone from his mind.

Magnus stopped his ministrations and walked around the edge of the desk so he could see his partner.

“You okay?” He asked, dropping his facade.

“God, Magnus, this is so good...” Alec said, trailing off and struggling.

Magnus smiled. “I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.” He conjured a flower out of nowhere where Alec could see it and Alec smiled.

“Yes.” He breathed, knowing what the flower meant and being heavily invested in the implication. There was nothing more he loved than being gagged, being unable to make the noises he wanted to, being unable to beg for release, being unable to beg for the pleasure he desired. It was a new kink that they'd found almost by accident during a previous scene in the club, but it was one that they had used frequently since in the private of their own homes. 

“Good.” Magnus answered, walking back around to where Alec's bound hands were and handed it off to his partner.  
  
Alec held the flower in one of his hands, knowing that it was tied to Magnus, allowing him to stop this whenever he wanted to. The flower was a way to keep Alec safe and they were both grateful that such magic existed to do so. 

“Magn...”

“Honestly, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus said, conjuring a new silk scarf out of nowhere, “you're so informal. This won't do at all.”  
  
Magnus reached forward and brought the scarf towards Alec's lips, his mouth opening readily for the intrusion.  
  
Alec enjoyed the feeling of the soft silk depressing his tongue, the inability to speak, the firm knot behind the back of his head, the soft kiss that Magnus placed behind his ear.  
  
Magnus returned to his previous task, listening to Alec's moans around his gag, the way he attempted to squirm on his fingers, the way he wanted to gain something from them but unable to do so.  


“You're so impatient, Mr. Lightwood. Meetings aren't always quick you know.”

Magnus felt the eye roll in Alec's posture, even if he couldn't see it.  
  
Slicking himself up, Magnus groaned as he sunk into his partner, thrusting in the kind of short thrusts that Alec enjoyed, working up to thrusting deeply with intent. He could hear the moans from Alec, knew that he was enjoying himself, but smirked to himself. He wasn't going to let this bring his partner to climax. Not yet at least.

Magnus thrust in as he wanted to, making sure he checked the flower that Alec was holding as he did so. The purple flower, pulsing in time with Alec's heart beat, was glowing slightly. Magnus smiled down at it. Alec was loving this just as much as he was, and that was all he ever wanted. 

Listening to Alec's muffled moans was like music to Magnus' ears, and when Alec started to push back against him, or as much as he could, tied as he was, Magnus upped his game. He stilled in his partner, sheathed deep but with no friction. It took some self control, especially looking down at Alec, who always looked so beautiful like this, but he stayed where he was. 

Alec's moans became louder and he tried to push back further, but he couldn't get any leverage. Just squirming in his bonds was enough to drive him crazy, being bent over his desk, no...not his desk...they were in The Club, was driving him crazy, looking over at the bar area where even now people were watching them was driving him crazy. All three of them at once was almost too much, and Magnus just not moving, not doing anything, was  _insane_ .

Magnus heard Alec try to say his name around the tie in his mouth and if that wasn't the hottest thing ever, he didn't know what was.

“You'll have to speak up, Mr. Lightwood, you're mumbling a bit there.” Magnus quipped and once more felt the eye roll from his partner even though he couldn't see it. He _did_ hear the needy whine that escaped Alec's throat at his sentence though, and he smiled.

Magnus pulled out almost fully and then thrust back in, stilling as soon as he did so. Alec tried to shift, tried to gain pleasure from Magnus' dick, from the desk, from _anything_ , but he couldn't. He knew he whimpered, but he really couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
Magnus draped himself across Alec's back, so deep inside Alec he could taste it. Alec let out a grunt at being filled so utterly as the sound of a knock could be heard echoing around the space. 

Alec stilled, struggling slightly as much as he could, pinned between the desk and his lover, his movement even more restricted by the weight on top of him. His hands grasped uselessly at Magnus' shirt, unable to do anything more.  
  
The knock sounded louder, and Alec stilled just as Magnus leant in to whisper in his ear.

“You'd better tell them to go away, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus moved infinitesimally inside Alec and Alec felt him brush at just the right spot and he gasped, “after all, this is a private meeting and we wouldn't want to be interrupted, would we?”

Alec struggled at this new development, even as Magnus straightened up and started to thrust into him again, the angle off enough that he was getting _some_ friction but not enough, not _enough_. He knew that they were in the club, he could see people he knew at the bar, his face turned that way, but at the same time, his deep mahogany desk was beneath him, the paperwork he'd tried to finish before the end of the day, the pens he'd left scattered on the surface, so he was also in the Institute. They were about to be discovered!  
  
He moaned through the gag, trying to get words to form but failing, the very act of doing so turning him on further. The way the ties restrict his movement as he tried to get away further sending him into a pit of lust. 

He heard the sound of his door opening, the tell tale squeal of the door that meant it had been opened the first six inches. He struggled harder, trying to talk more and utterly failing. His brain was telling him two conflicting pieces of information. He was in the Club, he was in the Institute. Either way he was going to be watched. And Goddamn Magnus Bane to hell the feeling was  _incredible._

Magnus let Alec struggle and attempt to talk for another few seconds before he broke the silence.

“Mr. Lightwood is in a meeting at the moment,” Magnus didn't stop thrusting slowly into Alec as he talked, the very slight tremor in his voice the only obvious sign that he himself was affected by the act them were partaking in, “come back in an hour!”

“Right you are, High Warlock Bane!” The sing song voice of an interchangeable Shadowhunter said.

Alec relaxed after he heard the door close again, and groaned when Magnus leant against him again to whisper in his ear.

“That was close.”

Magnus sped up his thrusts, grunting with the effort, only needing another few minutes until he emptied inside his partner, slumping over his back as he went boneless after the exertion. After a minute, he pulled out, cleaning himself up, tucking himself away and buttoning his trousers closed.

“I think that was a great climax to our meeting, don't you Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus said, walking around so that Alec could see him. That time he _did_ see the eye roll from Alec and he laughed.

“You still okay?” Magnus asked, dropping his tone to a softer cadence.

Alec nodded as much as he could, and squeezed the flower in his left hand.

“Good,” Magnus replied, then smirking he carried on, “in that case I'm just going to go to the bar for a moment, I think I've seen someone I know.”

Alec struggled at that comment, he hadn't expected that. Although now he came to think about it, he didn't know  _why_ he hadn't expected it. He'd never come when he wanted to in this damn place. He tried to say Magnus' name, but he heard the intelligible noise that came out of his throat. That and the smirk that was firmly on his partner's face were enough to set him off moaning again, and the moment he felt the first drop of come leak out of him, he full on shuddered.

“Just stay there until I get back.” Magnus said, and then laughed at the glare Alec gave him.

Magnus clicked his fingertips and the noise from the 'Institute' doubled in volume, obscuring the sounds of the bar beyond, and with that he walked away.

Alec watched impotently as Magnus spoke with people, some he knew and some he didn't. He struggled and moaned through two more people almost 'walking in' on him. The garbled half-shouts he gave as reasons for them not to enter were enough and the door always closed. Some part of him knew that it wasn't real, that it was an illusion created by his frustratingly brilliant boyfriend, but that didn't stop his lizard brain panicking at the thought of being discovered like this, come splattered, open and vulnerable.

He didn't know how long it had been before he started to rub up against the table as best he could, trying to get some friction on his much maligned member. He felt like if there was just slightly more pressure he'd be able to come. The thing was, bent over as he was, secured as he was, all he could manage was a slight rocking motion and that was nowhere near enough. He knew that attempting to rub himself against the desk was actually making it worse, he was chasing a fabled release and he was not going to get it, and yet he couldn't help the rocking of his hips against the wood. 

Magnus came back into the alcove to see Alec, faced scrunched up as if in concentration, rubbing himself against the desk and he had to blink and shake his head at the image. He knew it was one he was going to see over and over again in his dreams. The man was totally unashamed in his lust, trying to get some relief, panting out around the gag and whining at the injustice of it all. He was beautiful.  
  
Alec didn't know when he opened his eyes to see Magnus just standing there staring at him, but he started begging around the gag in his mouth, mewling and panting and moaning to get him to understand just how much he wanted this. 

“Do you need something, Mr. Lightwood?”  
  
Alec attempted to talk around the gag now, the silk soggy in his mouth seeming to gag him more effectively than it had to begin with. 

“Use you words now, we wouldn't want anything to be lost in translation.” Magnus smiled softly, and laughed when Alec glared again at him.

Alec rutted against the desk harder, hoping that the exact same movement he'd been trying for the last however long was now somehow going to work.

Magnus watched him for a moment longer, then took pity on his partner, walking towards him and undoing the gag from around his face. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat, and maybe tears and he looked so grateful. Magnus couldn't help but lean down and kiss him.

“Magnus, get me up?” Alec said once he'd realised he could.

Magnus immediately snapped his fingers and all of the bonds were gone, as well as Alec's trousers, so that he could stand up unhindered. He walked to the other side of the desk to carefully support Alec as he stood up, his back protesting slightly at the position he 'd been in. Magnus trailed a hand and placed soothing healing magic into it to ease the ache.

“Alec? Are you okay? Was that too...” Magnus said, starting to worry.

“It was fantastic,” Alec said, cutting him off and turning in the circle of Magnus' arms, “but I needed to be free, or I couldn't do this.”

Alec kissed Magnus passionately, so much so that it made the immortal's head spin. After a moment he realised he was being pushed backwards, Alec kissing him as he was doing so and it was so much like their first time, Magnus smiled into the kiss. Alec started to giggle too and he knew that he was remembering it as well. This was so far removed from that, but at the same time it was exactly the same. It was just them, in love and sharing intimacy together.

When Magnus' back hit the door, Alec didn't let him have any quarter, pressing into his personal space, kissing him on the lips and then down his cheek until he was able to suck a bruising hickey into the sensitive place behind his partner's ear. Magnus whined when Alec picked up both of his hands and pinned them with a single hand above his head, causing him to squirm.

Alec bit down on Magnus' earlobe and his boyfriend shuddered. “Thank you for taking this meeting with me, Mr. Bane.”

Magnus quivered under Alec's movements. Despite only having one free hand, it somehow seemed to be everywhere all at once. When he lifted his shirt from the waistband of his trousers and ran his thin archers fingers around his waist, Magnus moaned into the renewed kiss. He could feel his length hardening again, the allure of his boyfriend far too tantalising for his body to betray him. Something about Alec being naked apart from the tie around his throat was driving him crazy too.  
  
Alec stopped the kiss again, sucking Magnus' earlobe into his mouth and biting just so to make him gasp again.

“I think it would be beneficial if we were more transparent in our agenda items, don't you?” Alec whispered into his ear. “It seems like you're covering up some important issues.” Alec continued, cupping Magnus' dick with his free hand, the other still pushing Magnus' wrists into the wall, so hard Magnus thought they might bruise, his love of pleasure and pain intermingling into a heady feeling of being loved and used at the same time.  
  
Magnus was completely awash with sensations, but not so far gone that he couldn't unpick what Alec was implying in their role-play. He snapped his fingers and he was naked, hard and wanting.

“Much better, Mr. Bane,” Alec said, now holding Magnus' naked cock, “though I think we may need something to smooth the transition if we're going to do business.”

“That one was terrible.” Magnus breathed out, and he was rewarded with a devastating smile from his partner.

“I know, just roll with it.” Alec replied, laughing.

Magnus clicked his fingers again and there was a small earthenware container attached to the wall, a glistening fluid inside it. 

“Good. I'm glad we're both on the same page.”

Alec pushed further towards his partner, his own erection rubbing against Magnus' creating a glorious friction that made them both gasp. 

Magnus enjoyed the feeling of the unyielding wall at his back and the heat from the man in front of him. It was making him feel a little giddy.  
  
Alec grasped Magnus' right thigh, guiding him to lift his foot off the floor. Magnus moaned when he realised what he had in mind. He wrapped his leg around Alec's hips, his foot resting on his ass. 

“That's better, far more access to the subject at hand.” Alec carried on, whispering in Magnus' ear.  
  
Magnus laughed again. “They're getting worse.”

“Oh shut up.” Alec said laughing with him. He took a finger and dipped it into the pot. He knew something that would quiet his partner.

Alec opened him slowly, sensually, the speed of earlier gone. Magnus was delirious with need by the time Alec was three fingers deep and curling them periodically to rub against his prostate. He hadn't let go of Magnus' hands above his head and it was driving Magnus crazy. He couldn't move, pinned by a hand, a body and the scrutiny of anyone who may be watching. He didn't know how he'd got so lucky to have Alec in his life, but right now he was seriously starting to question his half-angel heritage.  
  
“Alec – ah – Alexan...” Magnus said, unable to get words to form fully, his entire being reduced to a single thought. He had to come. Again.

“So informal, Mr. Bane. I thought we talked about this.” Alec whispered again, enjoying the way his partner squirmed on his fingers. “Did you want something?”  
  
“Al – Ah – Mr. - Ah!” Magnus replied, still trying to speak but really not having the neurons to do so.

“Close enough.” Alec giggled, enjoying himself immensely. Magnus absolutely deserved it for what he'd put him through, and even his own pulsing need wasn't enough to make him want to make this quick and easy for his partner. 

Alec withdrew his fingers from his partner, smiling at the needy whine that Magnus elicited at the loss. He gently reached around and took Magnus' ankle off his hip, where it had ended up in a death grip.

Magnus shuddered at the touch, his whole body now an exposed nerve. He hadn't been expecting this when he got back from the alcove, he'd been expecting Alec to beg to come, that maybe he'd need to give him a blow job, this was something else. He loved that even now he could surprise him.

“Turn around, Mr. Bane.” Alec whispered, letting go of Magnus' hands and whispering in Magnus' ear, enjoying the gasp and the trembling body in front of him. He stepped back so that his partner could do just that.

Magnus did as he was bid, the light pain in his arms from having them held for so long, actually grounding him slightly, allowing the fog in his brain to recede. His legs still felt like jelly, but he thought at least he was about to get spectacularly fucked and a tingles in his arms was nothing.

Alec got as close as possible to Magnus and slipped into him carefully. He'd prepared him well, but he was still deliciously tight around his cock, and he realised he wasn't going to last for long. All of the teasing from earlier and the beautiful squirming warlock beneath him all adding up to a short finish. Somehow, he doesn't think Magnus would mind. He had been cruel after all. Alec looked to the right, out into the club proper and saw several people looking at them, including Jonas and Seb from the last show, who raised a glass in their direction. Alec moaned, knowing they _might_ be watched in the club and knowing they _were_ being watched in the club was a totally different thing.

Magnus turned too and saw the couple openly staring and a breathless laugh slipped from him. “Looks like we have an audience.” He only said it because he knew that it would drive Alec crazy, and he wasn't disappointed. Alec moaned again.  
  
Alec, not wanting to be outdone, pulled out almost entirely and then thrust back into Magnus quickly, causing a punched groan to fall from his lips.

“ _Now_ , I think we're getting close to the climax of our meeting.” Alec said, panting into Magnus' ear as he thrust in again, then seated himself inside his partner not moving.

“That one was...” Magnus started, but then ended on a moan when Alec started to move again. He moved his arms up, his forearms touching so he could rest his forehead on them, unable to do anything more.

After that, all role-play went out of the window. Alec thrust into Magnus at speed over and over and over, with Magnus pushing off from the wall with his arms in order to meet the movements. When Magnus was moaning almost continuously, all thought apart from his fabled orgasm gone from his mind, Alec finally took pity on him.

Alec reached around in front of them to touch Magnus' dick as he continued his punishing rhythm, revelling in the needy whines and pants that he was drawing from his boyfriend.

Magnus was in heaven, the feeling of being filled so completely, of having his body thrust into Alec's hand, of leaning his head on his arms and being able to do nothing but take it, was sublime.

“I think – ah – I think this was a succes...” Alec attempted, but gave up when he came, emptying himself inside his partner, and continuing to thrust to draw out the pleasure he was feeling. 

“I would – ah – agr...” Magnus tried too, but failed as he tumbled over into the abyss without a care in the world.

When they had both got their breathing back under control, and Alec's dick was softening inside Magnus, he pulled out slowly.

Magnus tiredly cleaned them up and then allowed himself to be pulled away from the wall.

“You okay?” Alec asked, helping Magnus over to the sofa in his 'office'.

Magnus snapped off the sounds of the Institute with another click of his fingers and Alec found the sudden silence quite jarring until the sounds of the club crept back in. He could hear breathy moans, shouts of ecstasy, gasps, dirty talk, conversation and clinking of glasses and he smiled. The place truly was a wonder and he was so glad he bit the bullet and asked Magnus about it all those months ago.  
  
“More than.” Magnus replied, enjoying the intertwined legs and soft stoking of Alec's hand through his hair as he rested his head on his be-runed chest

It was good practice to use the alcove for your activities and move on as soon as you could afterwards, but everyone understood there was that heady period where nothing could be done except smile, reflect and rest. As long as no-one took advantage of the unspoken rule, no-one was really concerned about it. That, and watching naked people cuddle got some people off anyway.  
  
In the afterglow, snuggling on the sofa in Alec's office, a sofa that Alec was never going to be able to look at again when he was in his real office without thinking about what they'd done there that night, he spoke into the companionable silence.  
  
“I had an Accounts Payable/Accounts Receivable joke too, but I couldn't work out where to fit it in.” Alec said, laughing.

Magnus laughed heartily, “I love you so much, Alexander,” he replied, appreciating the dorkiness of his partner immensely.

“I love you too.” Alec confirmed, smiling.   
  
After a while, they got up, put their clothes back in place, albeit looking dishevelled and utterly fucked, and let someone else use the alcove. When Magnus created the portal, they walked through it hand in hand, both feeling the burn of their activities but not minding one bit.  
  
~~~  
  
Back in the club, Seb turned to his partner. “They always put on such a show.”

“That's love for you,” Jonas replied, hooking his fingers through his partner's belt loops and pulling them in for a kiss. When they came up for air, his eyes several shades darker, lust evident in them, he continued. “Alcove?”

“Let's use their one.” Seb replied breathlessly.

“You read my mind.”

 


End file.
